1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable patch panel, and more particularly, to a high-density multi-port-module patch panel system for use in the telecommunications industry.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the telecommunications industry, use of cable patch panels with multi-port modules is rapidly growing. Although good cable management may not positively enhance network performance, poor cable management will increase the maintenance costs and indirectly detract from the network performance.
Due to limited space in telecommunication closets, there is a continuous need for maintaining a high-density cable patch panel to accommodate more cables such as electrical cables, telephone cables, network cables, fiber optics, etc. However, the conventional patch panel requires additional space for horizontal cable managers, which causes a lower port density for cable connections.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a high-density cable patch panel, which can accommodate more cables while also providing an effective cable management without increasing the maintenance costs or sacrificing the network performance.